Together We're Better: Undertale Charisk
by MrEye
Summary: Frisk and Chara have decided to move to the surface together. What will their journey bring to them? Rated M for sexual scenes and strong language.
1. I'm Not So Sure About This

"Why?" asked Chara

"I don't know" responded Asriel "Frisk is the one who bought the house and she doesn't want to live alone"

"So why can't you go with her" questioned Chara

"Royal duties in the underground, I can't just leave my people behind Chara. Especially since Dad passed" replied Asriel. His smile faded as he remembered his Father's final moments before Flowey killed Asgore.

"I'm sorry, Asriel. Dad's death still haunts me too. I'm partly responsible. I was the one who pushed you towards becoming that brutal buttercup" said Chara

"Nice alliteration" chuckled Asriel "Hey, don't blame yourself. We both changed also don't think I don't know the reason you don't wanna go live with Frisk is because you're scared to face the surface again"

"Well forgive me for not wanting to go back to the place where my last memory was of trying to get away from there...forever" gulped Chara. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Asriel wrapped his furry arms around Chara. His fur started to get slightly damp from her tears.

"Don't worry sis, you'll be fine, I mean come on you have the person that brought monsters and humans together at your right hand side plus it's not like you can't visit when you want. You're 22, Frisk can't stop you" said Asriel, hoping he cheered Chara up

"You're like a fluffy therapist, you know that right" sniffled Chara. She wiped her cheeks and eyes clear and walked to the door of her bedroom

"That's the reason you got me the "Best Goat Brother" mug right?" chuckled Asriel, Chara giggled.

Chara opened the door to her room and walked down the hallway to the living room where three suitcases where stood next to the couch. Gentle snoring could be heard. Asriel walked over to the couch and saw Frisk asleep on it. He chucked slightly and picked up a glass of water from the table. He took a sip of it and poured the rest over Frisk's head.

"Ahhhhhh" screamed Frisk jumping from her slumber "Undyne is trying to drown me again"

Toriel walked in from the kitchen to see Frisk looking at Asriel and Chara with an incredibly pissed look on her face while Asriel and Chara where giggling like mad men.

"Honestly you're both arseholes!" shouted Frisk

"My child! Watch your language" gasped Toriel

"Sorry Mom, it's their fault" said Frisk, who was in a small tantrum

"You two be nice to her. I can't believe my daughters are moving out" said Toriel becoming slightly teary eyed

"Don't worry Mom, Chara and I will be fine together" said Frisk while she was wiping herself with a towel she found.

"Frisk, is everything ready to go?" asked Chara

"Yep, I'm all good" replied Frisk

"Well we better get going then" said Chara

Chara and Frisk started to pack all their bags into the car. They gave Asriel and Toriel a hug. They climbed into the car. Chara started the engine and they drove off back to the surface where they will live together.


	2. Wildest Trip Yet

Streetlights lit up the road as Chara drove through the night while Frisk slept. She snored like an obese pig

"I swear to Gaster, at times I wish I did end the world. I wouldn't have to deal with that snoring" Chara thought to herself "She is kinda cute while she's sleeping though"

A gentle smile started to grow across Chara's face. She faced back towards the road. SCREEEECH. The car stopped in a sudden hault. Frisk jumped up and stopped her head from slamming into the dashboard

"Chara, what the shit!" shouted Frisk

"Sorry, there was a squirrel or something" said Chara softly "I didn't mean to wake you"

Frisk sighed

"It's fine honestly" Frisk said in a monotone voice

Frisk faced towards her window and Chara continued driving

After another 15 minutes of driving Chara finally spoke up

"Hey, talk to me. It's boring just driving in silence" said Chara

"What's there to talk about" replied Frisk

"Well you could actually tell me what this house looks like since for all I know you could be dragging me off to a sex dungeon" joked Chara

"Well it has one" replied Frisk softly

"Excuse me" gasped Chara

"Ehm... nothing" said Frisk

They both sat in silence for a second and then slight giggles broke the silence causing both of them to erupt into laughter

"Oh my Gaster, you sounded like Mom" laughed Frisk

"I mean hey as long as it has a couple dildos I'm good" laughed Chara

As they both kept laughing Frisk leant against Chara and slowly started to calm down

"Well anyway, you asked a question so I'm gonna answer it" said Frisk "The house isn't anything special, it's a cobble house with a nice smooth tiled roof. It's surrounded by trees with a nice little fountain out of the front of it. It has a lovely nature style pool in the backgarden, which I want you to experience for yourself, the house is neatly decorated and has a bunch of technology in it. I believe it's gonna be a wonderful place to relax with and living with one of my closest friends is going to be amazing" described Frisk

"And the sex dungeon?" questioned Chara

"You'll definitely be experiencing that by yourself" chuckled Frisk

Frisk sat back up and put her hand on Chara's thigh

"Speaking of sex. Remember when we were 14 and well, you found me...doing something I shouldn't of been doing" whispered Frisk

She moved closer to Chara who was starting to blush, more than normal.

"And you remember what you did. You slipped your hand down my chest and furiously started to...yeah...and I was screaming at you to give me it and to stop teasing me" said Frisk seductively

Chara was sucking on her lip to try and distract her from the thoughts. Frisk nibbled on Chara's ear and whispered into it

"I hated when you tried to take that bone from me when I was in the Ruins" said Frisk

"Wait...what" questioned Chara

Frisk flung herself back in her chair and started laughing

"That's payback for the water" laughed Frisk

"I swear, you're actually the worst" shouted Chara

She started to slap Frisk's leg before breaking into laughter herself

"Hey you can't blame me. You were the one that kept hitting the bone at things. You could've hurt someone or yourself" said Chara

Frisk smiled at Chara

"Thank you for being such a caring friend" replied Frisk

"Still refuse to call me your sister?" chuckled Chara

"I told you why I won't, sister's don't have feelings for their sisters" said Frisk

Chara pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car

"You're right they don't, friend" grinned Chara

She leaned forward and connected her lip's to Frisk's. Both girls relaxed into the kiss. Frisk joined her tounge with Chara's. Gentle moans left their mouths. Frisk reached her hand forward and tried to slip it into Chara's jeans

"Not yet, horndog. We're only about 15 minutes away. Then you can show me the bedroom" chuckled Chara

Frisk frowned at her but decided just to rest against Chara for the rest of the trip.

Chara started the car again and pulled back onto the road

"That's for what you did, Asie poured the water over you. Payback bitch" giggled Chara

"So was the bedroom part a joke?" questioned Frisk

"I should say yes but I think we both know it really wasn't" replied Chara

A smile lit up on Chara's face. Frisk had only ever seen it a handful of times but she knew what it meant which only turned her on even more

"This is going to be the longest 15 minutes of my life" sighed Frisk


	3. A House Of Their Own

A light feeling wrapped Frisk's heart in a soft imaginery blanket and a hot, wet feeling was dripping from...other areas.

"Here we are" said Chara "help me take our bags in Frisk"

"M'kay" muttered Frisk

They both stepped out of the car and managed to grab all their bags between them. They opened the victorian style metal gate and what greated them was a lovely little cobble villa just like Frisk described. Chara let out a soft smile at the small house. Frisk unlocked the door and dropped their bags into the hallway. Frisk grabbed Chara's hand, closed the door and lead her into the living room

"I've waited to be alone so please just let me" Frisk was cut off by Chara placing her hand on her mouth

"Aww, baby girl. Have you missed me that much" teased Chara

That name. Those two words it sent shivers down Frisk's spine and made her brain fill with an overload of dopamine.

"You know I hate you right" said Frisk

Frisk wrapped her arms around Chara's neck and joined their lips. It was fortunate they were both only five foot four. They parted and placed their foreheads against each other.

"It never gets weirder kissing my little sister" whispered Chara

"Three months" chuckled Frisk "also don't it make weird"

"We could never get weirder...especially in bed" giggled Chara

Frisk kissed her cheek and left out a quiet laugh. Frisk reached up Chara's shirt and cupped one of her breasts in her hand. Chara's breasts were just like Frisk's, small but sensitive.

"You're definitely not my sister. You're my kinky little princess" moaned Chara

Frisk pulled her hands out of Chara's shirt and pushed her onto the couch. Frisk rested her hand on Chara's crotch and leaned in to kiss her. When their lips connected Frisk slid her hands into Chara's jeans. Frisk rubbed Chara's pubic hair to tease her and it worked. Chara unbuttoned her jeans and Frisk slid her middle finger into Chara's underwear.

"If you start teasing me I will cut you" moaned Chara

Frisk looked at her and smiled. Frisk started to rub Chara's clit with her middle finger. Chara started to moan, her leg started to jiggle and she grabbed the couch so hard a tear started to form in the material.

"Did I no-not just say don't te-tease me" said Chara trying not to let out a cry of pleasure as Frisk started to get rougher and rougher

"Maybe it's time we find the bedroom" said Frisk

She slid her hands out of Chara's jeans, grabbed her hand and escorted Chara to the bedroom. Frisk opened a door to reveal a king sized. Chara walked in front of Frisk and flopped onto the bed. Chara's head buried into the covers.

"Oh this is gonna be fun" said Chara, slightly muffeled

"Oh yeah it is" chucked Frisk

Chara turned around to find Frisk completely topless, her petite breasts matching with her pale pink skin made Chara melt. This really is gonna be fun.


	4. The Wait Was Worth It

"Fuck me, I've missed this" sighed Chara

"I've missed you" smiled Frisk

Frisk flopped on top of Chara embracing her. Chara's face lit up. Well more than it usually did anyway.

"How have I waited three months just to be able to kiss you again" said Frisk

"You really think Toriel and Asriel would agree of their adopted children and siblings making each other orgasm" replied Chara

"Why have you gotta make everything so sexual" said Frisk

Chara rolled over so that she was on top of Frisk

"'Cause someone decided to shove their hands in my pants and now I'm horny as fuck" said Chara

"Aww princess, who would do such a terrible thing..." Frisk was suddenly stopped

Chara dug her teeth in to the side of Frisk's neck. Knowing fine well it was her biggest weakness. Frisk tried to move Chara away but Chara pinned Frisk's hands onto the bed. Frisk started to moan. Her fingers wriggling like an uncomfortable puppy, her legs quivering like a cold man's.

"Chara I'm s-sorry. Just give it to me. P-please!" shouted Frisk

Chara released her hold on Frisk's neck

"Happily" replied Chara

She slowly moved towards Frisk's ear.

"Baby girl" whispered Chara

"Fuck me, why did I have to get her" Frisk thought to herself

Frisk grabbed Chara and slammed their lips together. Their tounges intertwining. The warmth of their breath escaping in to the others mouth like trapped gas. Chara started to rub Frisk's nipple softly. She could feel it start to become erect under her thumb. Chara parted herself from Frisk and slowly moved down to her breast. She used her tongue and started to suck on Frisk's nipple, nipping it with her teeth occasionally. Her hands slowly started to move towards Frisk's shorts and tights. Chara slowly unzipped Frisk's shorts and pulled them off her along with her tights. Chara spread Frisk's legs apart and stopped sucking on her nipple. In front of Chara was a pair of blank panties with a single section slightly darker...and wetter. Frisk blushed as Chara gave a devilish smile. Chara slowly pulled Frisk's panties off her and threw them onto the ground. The naked girl in front of her was a sight she missed dearly.

"The clothing to skin ratio between us isn't very fair" chuckled Frisk

"Well lets fix that" whispered Chara

Chara stood up from the bed and lifted her yellow and green sweater off her. She dropped her already unfastened jeans to her ankles before stepping out of them. She already removed her socks and shoes when she entered the house, just like Frisk. She reached around her back and released her bra. Her breasts were slightly bigger than Frisk's. To Frisk they were like squidgy orbs of joy that brought happiness to the girl she loved. Chara slowly removed her red and black panties hoping it would tease Frisk.

"You're doing that on purpose" whispered Frisk

"You love it though" replied Chara

Chara strolled over to Frisk and pushed her onto the bed. She slowly started to kiss her chest and moved down to here abdomen. She kissed Frisk's pubic hair and several spots around her vagina. Frisk tried to nudge Chara's head towards her pleasure spot. Chara finally took the hint and slowly separated Frisk's lips and Chara started to lick her clit. Frisk instantly felt a shiver of pleasure shoot up her spine. Chara's tongue managed to hit every single nerve making Frisk moan in pleasure, sometimes louder than she meant to. Chara slowly slipped two fingers inside Frisk. Chara tried to hit all of the best spots for Frisk until she found the perfect area. Chara started to pick up the pace. Curling her fingers more and licking Frisk's clit to the point it was almost as hot as freshly brewed coffee.

"Ch-Chara! Don't stop!" shouted Frisk

Frisk grabbed Chara's head and pushed it further into her folds. Chara looked like she didn't know how to drink correctly. Frisk released her grasp on Chara and grabbed hold of the bed covers. She wrapped her legs around Chara which helped Chara greatly. Chara managed to get her fingers futher into Frisk and she could tell Frisk noticed. Frisk's moaning got louder, her breathing heavier, her entire body started to become red. Her toes started to curl, her grip on the bed tightened. Chara could tell what was about to happen.

"Oh g-god. Chara I'm gonna. AHHHHHHH!" Frisk roared like a lion protecting it's young.

Frisk's hold on Chara tightened as she sprayed herself out like a just unblocked hose pipe. Frisk finally losened her accidental headlock on Chara. Chara shot up gasping for air.

"Oh. My. God. Am I really that good?" spluttered Chara

"Chara, you're the fucking best. Nothing will ever live up to you" replied Frisk

Frisk sat up and put her arms around Chara. She toppled backwards taking Chara with her. They both giggled before kissing, gently for once.

"Hey I think we need a bath" said Frisk

Chara nodded. Frisk stood up and it give Chara a perfect view of her arse. What Frisk didn't have in cup size she definitely made it up in thiccness. Chara loved just playing with Frisk's "low area pillow" as Chara called it.

Frisk turned her head to the side slightly

"I'll go run the bath and once that's done, I'll make sure to return the favour" smiled Frisk

Chara smiled knowing that she wasn't ready for Frisk, she never was. She flopped back onto the bed as Frisk exited the room.

"You're right Asi, I was incredibly fucking lucky to fall for her" thought Chara

\--

 **AUTHOR'S COMMENTARY**

Thank you all so much for reading. The favourites, follows and reviews are all greatly appreciated. Sorry I don't update often but I always want to make sure the FF is how I want it. Also the end line of Chara will link to a future chapter.

-MrEye


	5. Let's Just Relax For Once

Frisk turned the faucet handle and the flow of hot water slowly diminished to a couple drips every few seconds and then stopped completely.

"Chara, the bath is ready" shouted Frisk

Chara started to climb into the bath. Her leg jolted back as her foot touched the water. It was hotter than she expected. She slowly put both legs into the water and sank the rest of her body into the water. The water went up about a quarter of the way up her neck and the bath was nowhere near full. Frisk entered and placed the towels on a table next to and climbed into the bath and relaxed opposite Chara

"How can you just glide into the bath like that?" asked Chara

"Is it too hot for you?" replied Frisk

"No, it was at first but it's fine now. Thank you though" said Chara

Frisk and Chara both rested their heads and closed their eyes. Water vapour slowly rose from the bath. Rain pattered on the roof above them. The moonlight shone through the windows but was mostly overpowered by the light in the bathroom. Chara opened her eyes and looked at Frisk. She smiled as she examined Frisk. Frisk had tanned skin unlike Chara who was pale, Frisk's eyelashes were quite thick, they were black and acted like a shield to block her eyes, her eyebrows were thin and symmetrical which Chara loved especially. Her hair was always nice and soft, she loved to play with it. Everything about Frisk made Chara melt. She kept thinking how did Frisk change her from what she was all those years ago. She started to think back to how she used to be. The pain and unhappiness she caused. Her head slowly tilted downwards. Her eyes closed. Her smile slowly turned to a frown. A tear rolled down her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Frisk

Chara was caught off guard by Frisk. She completely forgot she wasn't alone. She wasn't used to bathing with other people.

"Yeah, sorry" said Chara

Chara wiped the tear from her face

"I was just thinking, how did I get all this" said Chara

"You didn't. I did. As the ambassador of monsters, the house was given to me as soon as I wanted to move out of the underground" said Frisk

"I didn't mean the house you idiot, I meant you. The house is nice, yeah, but what did I do to deserve you" replied Chara

Frisk was slightly taken back by Chara's question. Frisk understood where she was coming from because she was less than the best person when Frisk first met her but she changed. Frisk had to think about her answer.

"Well, you actually care for me in a way no one else ever has. I didn't really have anyone before I entered the underground. Sure, I ended up having Toriel but you and Asriel didn't come along till later and while I love Toriel and Asriel. Chara, you mean so much more to me than anyone ever can. I know you've done wrong but I don't care about that. Come here" said Frisk

Chara slowly moved over to Frisk. Frisk kissed her gently and then turned her around so that Chara was in between Frisk's legs. Frisk wrapped her arms around Chara and placed her lips on the top of Chara's head and kissed it gently.

"Chara, sometimes I feel like I don't do enough for you. When I actually admitted my feelings to you. You didn't think I was weird for liking my adopted sister. You hugged me and told me that you liked me too. We were 14 then. We're 22 now. I've spent 8 years knowing that you've loved me also don't start saying how you're my older sister our birthdays are a month apart" said Frisk

Chara giggled and a slight smile appeared on her face

"But seriously, you mean the world to me. Nothing will ever stand in the way of my love for you. I had to weeks and months on end just to be able to get to cuddle with you and I'd happily do it again" said Frisk

"Speak for yourself, I'd take cuddling you whenever I want over that" replied Chara

Chara and Frisk both laughed. The water swayed as they both gently moved.

"You know what I mean" said Frisk

"I think we should actually get cleaned up. You know what the original plan was" suggested Chara

"That might be a good idea" replied Frisk

- **1 Hour Later-**

Frisk and Chara had both cleaned themselves up. Occasionally helping each other out by washing their hair or applying shower gel to their backs. They dried off with the towels that Frisk brought in earlier. They each had a set of four custom-made towels. The towel for Chara was green with "CD" knitted into the lower left-hand corner of the towel. Frisk's towels were blue and had "FD" knitted also into the lower left-hand corner of the towel. They both made their way to the bedroom wrapped in their towels and dried their hair and brushed it. They both changed into their pyjamas. Frisk's were purple and silky while Chara's were yellow but where also silk. The smooth texture of silk felt good against their bodies. They both climbed into bed and laid on opposite sides of the bed. They turned in sync, which was unintentional.

"We're like connected, I swear" said Chara

"Well we share a soul" replied Frisk

"Shhhh, let be me right" said Chara

Frisk chuckled

"So why did you turn anyway" asked Chara

"Wanna cuddle?" replied Frisk

"Happily" replied Chara

They both wrapped their arms around each other. Chara had her arms around Frisk's neck and Frisk had her arms around Chara's back. They both gently smiled as they pulled themselves towards each other. Their warmth felt soothing on this cold night.

"So why'd you turn around? To ask to cuddle too?" asked Frisk

"Add kissing to that and you'd be correct" replied Chara

Chara giggled softly but without any warning Frisk shoved her lips against Chara, causing Chara to let out a shocked gasp. Chara gently relaxed and matched with Frisk's flow. Their hot and wet lips made them both shudder. The thought of kissing the person they loved made them both melt like butter. Chara slowly slipped her tongue into Frisk's mouth. A gentle whimper left Frisk's mouth. Frisk slid her tongue into Chara's mouth. Their tongue's intertwined with each other. The wetness felt great. The heat that radiated from both their blushing faces was like some sort of heat lamp for them both to survive with. The gently parted. Frisk noticed how Chara had gone very red. She loved when that happened her blushing face made her so adorable, she just wanted to keep her in her arms forever. The both rested their heads on each other, they both yawned.

"Bedtime now?" asked Frisk

"Yeah, sleep wouldn't do us any harm" replied Chara

"Goodnight, Chara" said Frisk

"Goodnight, Frisk. I love you" said Chara

"I love you too" said Frisk

They both closed their eyes as the clock struck 11:30PM. They slowly drifted off to sleep cradling each other. This was their lives now and they couldn't wait to live it.


	6. A Day In The Town

The Void. Darkness. Vantablack. Nothing but that child. Frisk.

"Greetings, I'm Chara" said Chara

"Hello, I'm Frisk" replied Frisk

"I know who you are, I've been beside you through your entire adventure. Like a spirit in a sense. Our souls are bonded, even though I died. When you fell from the surface to the underground your determination somehow resurrected me. Your determination has also increased which is why you can see me now" said Chara

Chara reaches out to Frisk and places her hand on her cheek. Frisk pulls back.

"Forgive me, I haven't felt a being in a very long time. I should also apologise for trying to push you towards killing" said Chara

"Wait, that was you?" asked Frisk

"I'm sorry but I've changed" replied Chara

"How do I know that?" said Frisk

"Well because of you, your soul changed me. Your determination is what changed me and you've actually given me life again.

Chara moved towards Frisk and hugged her. Frisk hesitated but returned the affection.

"I trust you" said Frisk

"I can't wait to see everyone" said Chara

"MWAHAHAHA BUT YOU NEVER WILL"

A voice boomed in the void. It hit Chara from every direction. Her spine shivered. She felt thorns dig into her left leg and was pulled back. A little buttercup popped up.

"Hello, I'm Flowey! Flowey The Flower! This is really ironic isn't it Chara? You killed you and I and now I'm going to kill you and her! You're both idiots" said Flowey

"What...no!" shouted Chara

Chara tried to stand up but vines wrapped around her arms and her right leg. She watched as Frisk was slowly cocooned in vines.

"Asriel! No! I'm sorry! Take me she's done nothing wrong" shouted Chara

"TOO LATE!" replied Flowey

Chara slowly watched as Frisk was slowly pulled into the ground. Chara tried to shout but she couldn't. She realised a vine covered her mouth.

"Thanks to you and Frisk I can finally show my true form! I am…"

A light started to overwhelm the void. It blinded Chara. The light started to dim and Asriel's true form is revealed

" H"

Chara screams. Nothing happens. She struggles. Nothing happens. She begs. Nothing happens. She tries to reset. Nothing happens.

"You can't do anything, you're weak" said Asriel

His hands started to glow. An attack started to be powered up. Asriel shot a magic beam at Chara. She waited for the impact but nothing. Just white.

\- ← (change of time or scenary)

Chara shot up. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She turned around to see where Frisk was. She was asleep next to her still. Chara wrapped her arms around Frisk. Frisk's eyes slowly fluttered open

"Woah hey, what's wrong?" asked Frisk

"The Flowey dream again" said Chara

"Hey, we both know that it's nothing more than a nightmare. You ended up waking up cuddling me. Flowey never showed up. Come here, baby" said Frisk

Frisk cuddled Chara. Chara started to sob. Her and Frisk slowly laid back down.

"I love you" said Frisk

Frisk kissed Chara on the forehead. Chara moved towards Frisk.

"I love you too" said Chara

They slowly drifted off back to sleep

10:46AM. Chara woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She got out of bed, left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. She saw Frisk cooking breakfast.

"Good morning" said Chara

"Mornin'" replied Frisk

Chara sits down at the table. Frisk places a plate of bacon and eggs with golden toast in front of her.

"You up for doing something today?" asked Chara

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you'd like to go check out some shops in town. It wouldn't kill to grab some clothes plus I need some ingredients for food" replied Frisk

"Yeah I'm fine with that, wanna take the car or just walk?" asked Chara

"It's about a half an hour walk but the landlord mentioned there being a path that should take us about twenty minutes so I'm fine with walking" replied Frisk

"Yeah, I'm good with walking. I'll go and change clothes now" said Chara

Chara stood up and left the room. Frisk grabbed Chara's dirty plate and placed it on top of her dirty plate. Frisk's phone started to play a familiar tune. She picked it up and accepted the call

"Hey kiddo" said Sans

"Hey Sans, you doing okay?" asked Frisk

"I can't complain, working with Alphys is taking a toll on me but it's better pay than the hotdog stand" replied Sans

Frisk laughed.

"How's everyone else?" asked Frisk

"Alphys is currently researching a cleaner way to generate power, Undyne is training a militia and Papyrus has been training to be a chef, better than him joining Undyne if I'm honest" replied Sans

"Glad to hear" replied Frisk

"So how's everyone at home?" asked Sans

"Well, Chara and I have actually moved to the surface. Mom and Asriel stayed back because royal duties especially after Dad...yeah" replied Frisk

"Asgore sacrificed himself to bring Asriel back; if you ask me that's the most honourable way to go" said Sans

A slight smile appeared across Frisk's face. She couldn't tell if it was from positive or negative emotions.

"Let's switch the subject before we end up both in tears. I actually called to see if you wanted to come to see mine and Alphys project at some point, you're already on the surface and I doubt you're far from the city" said Sans

"Yeah, we'd love to. Is Wednesday okay?" asked Frisk

"That's perfect, cya then" replied Sans

"Bye Sans" said Frisk

Frisk placed her phone in her pocket. A slight tap of shoes caused Frisk to turn. Chara stood in the doorway in a white dress with pink flowers and a white sun hat. Frisk just stared at her for a second.

"Hello, Earth to Frisk" said Chara sarcastically

"Oh, sorry. You look beautiful" replied Frisk

Chara blushed slightly and smiled

"Thank you, you too...I mean you look beautiful too. I'm not very good at this" said Chara

Frisk giggled

"No you're not but it's cute and besides I'm wearing a blouse and leggings. It ain't much but thank you" said Frisk

Frisk kissed Chara on the forehead. Chara found it adorable that Frisk had to stand on her tiptoes to do that.

"You ready to go?" asked Frisk

"Yep" replied Chara

They both headed to the back door. Frisk unlocked the door and opened it. Chara walked to the back garden and was awe of the beauty. The grass was trimmed perfectly. The bushes were green with multiple flowers intertwined in them. The vivid colours gave the garden a whole life. The stone pond had a small man-made waterfall that made a soft noise that could put anything to sleep.

"And you didn't tell me the garden looked like this why?" asked Chara

"You never asked plus you have legs so I kinda expected you to see it for yourself" replied Frisk

"No one expects their first house to cost the same as a supercar" said Chara

"I don't think it costs that much Chara" giggled Frisk

Frisk grabbed Chara's hand and pulled her towards her

"Come on, we can take the back gate and it should take us to the path" said Frisk

Frisk walked with Chara to a green wooden gate. Frisk pushed down on the handle and pulled the gate open. They both walked out and Chara pulled the gate closed behind them. Frisk pulled out a key and locked the gate. They both started to walk down the path, besides each other, and hand in hand. They both walked in silence as a gentle breeze brushed against their skin and soft rays of light hit their skin. The trees slowly swayed as the wind ruffled the leaves. Flower petals rocked back and forth. The soft breeze slowly lifted Chara and Frisk's hair. Their soft hands intertwined made both of them feel on cloud nine.

"So what are we even supposed to be doing today?" asked Chara

"Well from when we were in the underground I know the shopkeeper from Snowdin decided to open a shop and Muffet now has a cafe, oh! Gerson, the old turtle man from Waterfall, also opened a shop called The Cove so I thought we could check them out" said Frisk

Frisk and Chara finally emerged from the narrow path and were instantly met by a bustling city street. It was no London or New York by any means but there was still quite a lot of people. They walked hand in hand down the street and scanned the shops.

"Hey Frisk, can we go in here?" asked Chara

Frisk looked at the shop. A sign above the entrance read "Tulip's". Frisk looked into the window to see mannequins dressed in different summery style clothes.

"Ehm, sure" replied Frisk.

They both entered the shop. A smell of lavender gently brushed across their faces. Designer clothes hung from pegs. The shop was divided into sections, different sections for different brands. Chara and Frisk looked around for a while. Frisk found several jumpers and two pairs of jeans. She walked over to Chara and noticed that Chara had picked up nothing the entire time they were in the store.

"Didn't realise you were so picky" said Frisk

"I'm not picky, I just need something that matches with me perfectly" replied Chara

Frisk chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that is the exact definition of picky but sure. How about that?" said Frisk

Frisk picked up a pastel pink dress that had a lacy lilac rimming that thinly covered the entire dress.

"No, it won't fit with any shoes that I have" said Chara

"Well we'll find you some shoes that fit with it" replied Frisk

Chara didn't reply, she was too busy looking through t-shirts that had different quotes on them.

"Okay, I'll go find you some shoes that fit then" whispered Frisk

Frisk headed into a different section of the shop and found a pair of pastel green pumps

"Hmm, maybe she'd like this" Frisk thought to herself

She started to walk to the cashier to pay. She also picked up two bows, One striped blue and purple and the other striped green and yellow. She paid for the clothes and placed them all into her bag. She hid the shoes, the dress and the green and yellow bow at the bottom so that Chara wouldn't be able to see them. Frisk walked to the front of the store and saw Chara holding a bag from the shop.

"Hey, what took you so long?" asked Chara

"Were you not the one that couldn't figure out what to get?" laughed Frisk

"Well yeah, but I ended up finding a lot of things I liked. I'll show you them when we get home" replied Chara

"Yeah that's fine, I'm pretty hungry" said Frisk

"Yeah me too, I think I saw a café ad online. The actual café shouldn't be too far from here" replied Chara

They both started to walk down the street laughing and talking to each other. Random topics spouted from their brains and turned into interesting conversations. They found the café 'Blooky's Bakes'. From the name alone Frisk could tell who owned the café. The café was bordered with yellow along with a yellow door, it had multiple flower pots in the windows and two rustic lamps hung on each side of the door. They both entered and sat down at a table. A waiter came to their table and handed them both menus. The waiter left as they ordered.

"It's really cosy isn't it" said Frisk

"Yeah, I'd love to own something like this" replied Chara

"And I thought dresses were as sweet as you could get" giggled Frisk

"It's not sweet, it's a dream" said Chara

"Would you like Santa to bring you a café for Christmas?" said Frisk

Frisk began to snigger

"What's Christmas?" asked Chara

Frisk's smile slowly faded

"You don't know what Christmas is?" asked Frisk

"Not really, I have a basic idea of what it is but I never really celebrated it" replied Chara

"Well it's mostly just where people give other people presents and have a fancy dinner in celebration of Jesus" said Frisk

Chara smirked and slightly giggled

"Frisk, I was joking" laughed Chara

Frisk became rather red. She looked down at the table. Chara began to laugh.

"I might not have had the best childhood but we still had Christmas when we could" said Chara

"Would you ever tell me what your childhood was actually like?" asked Frisk

Chara stared down at the table for a second before looking at Frisk.

"Ehm...maybe. Do you want to order?" asked Chara

"Yeah sure" replied Frisk

Hours passed. Chara and Frisk had eaten, bought some more things and walked back home. Bags scattered over the kitchen table. Chara and Frisk both lay face down on separate couches.

"As fun as today was my feet are now killing me" said Chara

"How can they kill you? They're feet" replied Frisk

"Shut up" giggled Chara

Chara picked up the nearest pillow and threw it at Frisk hitting her in the face.

"What was that for?" asked Frisk

"For being an idiot" replied Chara

"I'm your favourite idiot" joked Frisk

"True" teased Chara

"You're not supposed to agree" said Frisk

"I'm jooooking" replied Chara "you know I love you"

"Hmmmm, of course I do" said Frisk

Their lips connected gently. The tender touch felt amazing for the both. Their SOUL's intertwined like vines. Parting from each other, they smiled lovingly at each other. Frisk softly lays her head on Chara. Their eyes close as they both drift to sleep in pure bliss.


	7. Hands

"How are we speaking?" questioned Chara

"You're dreaming. Simple manipulation of your brain waves allows me to create a projection of myself into your dreams" replied Gaster

"But why now?" asked Chara

"Asriel" replied Gaster

"Why Asriel?" asked Chara

"Not the current Asriel, The God of Hyperdeath Asriel" said Gaster

Chara gulped and averted her gaze from Gaster.

"I apologise, the mention of just his name clearly triggered discomfort. Not the best of memories?" questioned Gaster

"Not really" replied Chara

Gaster held out one of his hands and 6 human souls appeared in front of him.

"How did you get those?" questioned Chara

"With difficulty. Not having a physical body made it rather a pain to acquire them so I had my followers hunt them down, which was apparently a lot more of a challenge for them than I assumed. However, that's not important. I have them now so that's part one complete" said Gaster

"I'm confused at what Asriel has to do with any of this" said Chara

"He's sort of like a battery. I need him to absorb the souls and then go back into the underground into the CORE and fuel it back up" explained Gaster

"Wait, the CORE? What's wrong with it" asked Chara

"Well...while the CORE does power the underground it also keeps my incorporeal form stable, but since the monsters started to pull energy from the CORE to the surface then everything slowly started to become unstable. My form started to fall apart, my ability to project myself into a physical form stopped, and then my powers dripped away from me far quicker than I expected. I'm dying Chara, and I need your help" said Gaster

…

"Of course you do old man" echoed Sans

"Sans!?" shouted Chara

"You okay kid?" asked Sans

"I'm fine, how are you here?" questioned Chara

"I'm not too sure but I know whatever he told you, it's bullshit" replied Sans

"Why would I lie about my form deteriorating?" snapped Gaster

"Why did you lie about the true reason you built the CORE" snapped back Sans

"You still think I made the core to boost my powers?" asked Gaster

Gaster-blasters appear behind Sans and Gaster. Chara stumbles back at the sight of them.

"I know you did, too bad you're too shit of a scientist for it to of actually worked" said Sans

"I made the CORE to keep you and Papyrus safe and to give you both a future!" shouted Gaster

"Please, don't act like you ever gave a shit about us" shouted Sans

Gaster's retreats his Gaster-blaster.

"You really think that?" questioned Gaster

Before Sans even comprehends Gaster's reply he fires his blaster at him knocking Gaster back and causing him to shout in pain.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sans" said Gaster

"Too bad, I thought we could have at least made this a little fun" replied Sans

Sans felt his hoodie being tugged at.

"Sans this isn't you and you know it's not. You're acting like...like I was" shouted Chara

Sans looked at Chara. The glow in his eye made her incredibly uncomfortable. Sans retreated his blasters and sighed. His glow didn't fade as he turned back to Gaster.

"Sans please, help her achieve this task and then I'll leave you be" pleaded Gaster

"Or how about I just let you die instead" snapped Sans.

Chara hugged Sans arm. Sans looked at her and noticed the tears rolling down her face. His eye returned back to normal.

"Fine, but this is closure for the kid. It's got nothing to do with helping you" said Sans

"If that is how you feel then I am in no place to argue. Thank you"

Gaster clicked his fingers. Chara's vision went black.

Chara woke up in bed with no idea how she got there. She looked on the bedside table and saw a note with "Do it before the sky turns pale". She put the note down and turned back over. Frisk was laid cuddling a teddy that Chara bought her when they went shopping. Chara smiled softly and pecked Frisk's forehead as gently as she could. Chara pulled Frisk close and drifted back off to sleep.

AN:

Hello! I am so sorry for the lack of updates for so long. I get really burnt out with writing and got mega busy with life. I'm back though! Thank you all for reading!


	8. I Thought We Were Done With This

Chara opened the door.

"Hey Sans. Come in" said Chara

Sans stepped into the quaint cottage and admired the fine details and the humble objects that were scattered in the hallway.

"Definitely bagged yourself a nice place" said Sans

"Had nothing to do with me, Frisk got the place. I didn't even want to move with her. Asriel had to convince me to move" replied Chara

"Anxiety over moving?" asked Sans

"Anxiety over the surface" replied Chara

"Oh right, your Dad mentioned that you have a bad past with the surface. Anyway let's focus on what I came here about" said Sans

Chara and Sans walked into the living room and sat down on seperate chairs. They just stayed silent for a second.

"Frisk is out until four so we should have enough time to try and figure out what to do" said Chara

"Why don't y-" said Sans

"No" snapped Chara

"You didn't even give me chance to finish"

Chara looked directly at Sans.

"You didn't need to" said Chara

Sans sighed.

"Kid, how else are we supposed to know what to do. Future clairvoyance would be a huge help right now" said Sans

"And if I can't control it like I couldn't before?" questioned Chara

"That was just bad luck" replied Sans

"Tell that to Gerson" choked Chara

"It didn't kill him though" said Sans

"It almost did" whispered Chara

Chara places her head in her hands.

"Sans I held his soul right in my hands. I could've have crushed it right then. If you didn't step in then I'd of killed again" said Chara

Sans stands up and hugs Chara. Chara rests her head on his chest.

"That was almost a decade ago, kid...Wait, you can summon someones soul?" asked Sans

"Yeah, I use it on Frisk sometimes" replied Chara

"Why on Frisk?" asked Sans

"She likes it when I stroke it" replied Chara

Sans raised his brow ridge.

"Okay...Well, Gaster's SOUL is stored within the CORE so if you can manage to summon it then maybe we can figure out what to with this whole situation but we'd have to inform Alphys and Frisk of the plan" said Sans.

Chara stood up and walked over to the window. She rested her head on the window sill.

"Chara?" said Sans

"Yeah, I'll tell Frisk and you tell Alphys. We'll sort out a date to go to the CORE at some point. For now, I think we need to relax" replied Chara

"Good idea, I'm gonna continue my project and you continue living your life. Don't stress yourself too much" said Sans.

Chara smiled and nodded. They both walked to the door. Chara waved goodbye to Sans. She closed the door and went back into the living room. She sat down in a chair and turned on the TV. She zoned out for most of the show and eventually fell asleep

Chara felt a hand slowly stroking her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open to see Frisk in front of her. She was still wearing her suit so she must have only recently got in.

"Hello, didn't get enough sleep last night?" asked Frisk

Chara smiled and pulled Frisk on top of her, hugging her tight.

"Chara! My suit" exclaimed Frisk

"Don't care. Want hugs" replied Chara.

Frisk giggled softly and returned the hug. Frisk laid on Chara's breasts with her arms wrapped around her abdomen. They just laid there for a little while.

"So, how was your day?" asked Chara

"Pretty boring, had some meetings, had to reply to emails and talk to people that have the personality of dog food" said Frisk

Chara laughed a little.

"And how about yours?" asked Frisk

"Well, Sans came over like I told you. He left and then I fell asleep" replied Chara

"Still more fun than my day. What did he even come over for? If you don't mind me asking" said Frisk

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about" replied Chara

Chara told Frisk everything. Frisk listened the entire time and just let Chara speak.

"So?" asked Chara

"We really can't stay away from the underground can we" joked Frisk

Chara giggled

"No, we really can't" replied Chara

"So, you're going to summon the SOUL of Gaster in hopes that you can find an alternative to using Asriel as a catalyst basically?" asked Frisk

"Yeah, but when I do I want you to be protected. If I lose control, the last thing I want is for you to get hurt" replied Chara

"If you feel that's for the best then happily" said Frisk

"Thank you" sighed Chara

Chara was expecting her to retaliate against that, she guessed that Frisk was too tired to argue. Which wasn't such a bad thing. Chara looked up to the ceiling. She could feel the darkness seeping back and she wasn't allowed to push it back.


	9. The Way The Darkness Started

AN: This is a sort of prologue episode. It explains how Chara manages to control her darkness but why she also then refuses to use it. Chara is 15 in this chapter.

"Focus, Chara"

Chara placed out her open hand. She tried to summon the darkness as best as she possibly could.

"I can't do it" said Chara

"Yes, you can"

"No I can't, Martin" snapped Chara

Martin sighed and leant against the wall. The hall they were in was like the gates of heaven to Chara. It was made of marble and had green metal trimmings running up pillars that stopped the ceiling from collapsing. Martin brought her there after the incident with Gerson. He was trying to get her to figure out how to use her powers. Martin was a rather tall man. He had short blond hair and a scruffy blonde-brown beard. He was half-human and half-demon. He possessed the same power as Chara. He appointed himself as her personal trainer after she harmed Gerson by accident.

"Let's just take it from the top, Chara" said Martin

"How the hell do you do it so easily?" asked Chara

"'Cause I'm half demon. It's amazing that you can use the darkness at all" replied Martin

Martin holds out his hand. A dark mist creeps out from the palm of Martin's hand. Martin's eyes turn red as the mist starts to increase. The dark mist wraps itself around Chara until she's in a void.

"Since you can't summon it in a non-stressful situation, let's see if you can summon it in a stressful situation. This void will slowly decrease. You'll need to summon the darkness to stop it from killing you. Good luck" said Martin

Chara laughs.

"Like you'd let it kill me" scoffed Chara

"Chara, I'm a demon. You know fine well if it kills you, I won't be bothered" said Martin, muffled

The void slowly starts to shrink around Chara. She feels it tighten all around her. She tries to push against what she thinks is a wall of the void but just falls straight over. She can feel the pressure of the void starting to crush her. Chara tries to summon the darkness. She focuses her ability as hard as she can but, nothing. She starts to gasp for air. Her eyes tighten. She slowly starts to curl into a ball. Her breathing slows. Martin sighs.

"Shame, I believed she could have truly mastered the darkness" said Martin

Martin starts to walk away. The ground slowly starts to shake. Martin turns around and sees the void bubble cracking. He slightly smiles. It bursts open and knocks him back a little. Chara slowly floats from out of the bubble with several Gaster blasters surrounding her. Her eyes burning red.

"Welcome back kiddo" said Martin

Chara holds out her palm. Martin shields himself. The blasters fire and push Martin back.

"Chara, I'm not gonna fight you" shouted Martin

"Wasn't an option" replied Chara,

Chara summons a small ball of darkness and fires it at Martin. It buries into Martin's chest and then expands, trapping him in a void. Martin pushes his hand against a plane of the void and cracks it. The rest of the void bubble slowly starts to crack. It shatters and Martin falls out of it and lands on his feet. He scoffs.

"You're forgetting one thing kid, I've been doing this a lot longer than you" said Martin

A black mist forms around Martin. It engulfs his entire body then suddenly shoots away from him and encompasses the entire room. Everything is just pitch black. Chara scoffs.

She fires a spike at Martin…


	10. The Relationship Booster

Chara, Frisk, Sans and Undyne are sat in Undyne's Jeep in front of the entrance to the underground.

"It's odd going back to the underground" said Undyne

"Well we don't have a choice and besides, the King will be happy to see us all again" replied Chara

The Jeep drives forward into the man-made cave.

Undyne's Jeep parks in front of the Underground Palace. Purple bricks and gold trims line every building, each one topped with a white roof.

The front door of the palace opens. Asriel walks out. His white fur drapes around him like a fluffy dog. His blonde bushy beard makes him unrecognisable from when Chara and Frisk last saw him. His cape flows behind him and his golden scepter glistens.

"Hello, I've missed you all" said Asriel.

Chara and Frisk hug Asriel. He embraces them back.

"I don't know how much your mother told you, but we need access to the Core immediately" says Undyne

Asriel grunts

"Of course, the core is a very short walk from here since we built the highway" replied Asriel

"You had a highway built to the Core?" asked Frisk

"Not a public one, it's for authorised Royal Scientists" replied Asriel

Asriel beckons some guards and meets them halfway. He muffles something and points at Undyne's Jeep and then at the group. He walks back to the group. The guards get into Undyne's Jeep.

"What are they doing?" asked Undyne

"They're going to drive you and Sans to the Core. I need Frisk and Chara here to discuss something" said Asriel

"We need to go with them to investigate" said Frisk

"No you don't, we have a matter to discuss. Follow me" boomed Asriel

Asriel walks into the palace. Chara and Frisk timidly follow.

"What the hell was that?" asked Undyne

Sans shrugs.

"Probably family stuff. Let's just get this over with" replied Sans

Asriel leads Chara and Frisk through the hallways of the new palace. The purple bricks and the white trims compliment each other in an oddly beautiful way. Asriel opens a door. He enters his quarters with Frisk and Chara. He closes the door behind them. He turns towards Chara and Frisk. He chuckles.

"Did I scare you?" chuckled Asriel

Chara and Frisk sigh. Chara picks up a wooden statue and throws it at Asriel. Asriel catches the statue and places it down. He lets out a deep chuckle.

"I just wanted to call you here to give you something" said Asriel

Asriel walks over to a large vault door. He places his sceptre next to the door. He places his hand on the centre plate of the vault door. A soft 'beep' is heard. The door slowly spins open. The door reclines backwards and moves to the right. Asriel calls Chara and Frisk over to him.

"This is the new royal treasury. I had Alphys design me a modern door that still had an old design" said Asriel

Asriel steps into the treasury. He picks up a small box. He exits the treasury. Chara and Frisk both step back when he exits. He grabs his sceptre and presses a button on it. The vault door closes and relocks.

"That's really cool" said Chara

"Alphys put in the wireless key as a bonus. It's more useful than you think" said Asriel

"Can we just get on with this please, I really don't want to leave Sans and Undyne alone for too long" said Frisk

"Of course, here" replied Asriel

Asriel hands Frisk the box. Frisk opens the box to find a ring in it. It's a small diamond flower with the Delta Rune carved onto a small circular metallic plate in the centre of the flower. Chara recognises the significance of it immediately.

"The Dreemur family ring? Asriel, this is meant for you" said Chara

"I know. I'm not getting younger and we all know romantic attraction is something I lack. What I'm trying to say is, I've decided to pass on marriage. I want you two to be love image for the kingdom" replied Asriel

Frisk's eyes widen at this. Her face flushes an extremely vibrant red. She closes the box and pushes it into Chara's hands. She walks out onto the balcony and slams the doors behind her.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Asriel

"No, you didn't. I did. Stay here Azzy, I'll talk to her" replied Chara

Chara slips the box into her pocket and walks out onto the balcony. Frisk is leant on the railing with her head in her hands, groaning mildly.

"Babe?" said Chara timidly

Frisk shoots up and stares at Chara. Chara can feel Frisk's gaze shooting into her.

"How does he-" shouts Frisk

She cuts herself off and breaths gently.

"How does he know?" asked Frisk, softly

"I got drunk a couple nights before we left for the surface and told him. We talked about it the next morning and I told him we've been on and off for about 3 years since we were like 15 until we decided to be serious when we turned 18. It was extremely awkward but he told me that he was completely okay with it and that he'd protect us at all costs" replied Chara

"For fucks sake, Chara" sighed Frisk

Frisk walks past Chara back into the master bedroom. She walks over to Asriel.

"Do you give your blessing to me and Chara?" asked Frisk

"A hundred percent" replied Asriel

"You don't care that it could be twisted against the royal family?" asked Frisk

"Not in the slightest" replied Asriel

"Okay" said Frisk.

Frisk turned around to the balcony door.

"Chara, come here" said Frisk

Chara entered into the bedroom and walked over to Frisk and Asriel.

"Give me the ring" ordered Frisk

Chara hands Frisk the box. Frisk opens the box and takes the ring out. She gets down on one knee.

"Chara Dreemur" said Frisk

"What are you doing?" replied Chara

"I've known you for so long. At first you were a force that lead me but the energy I got from that journey is what gave you life again and to me that seems to be a lot more than just a coincidence. We've done so much together and are on the verge of doing so much more so before the chance leaves to ask you this. Will you marry me?" said Frisk, bursting with passion

Chara stood there for a second in awe of the event that was unfolding right of her. Chara's eyes start to fill up.

"Yes, Frisk. Of course I'll marry you!" replied Chara

Both girls have giant smiles on their faces. Frisk leaps up and wraps her arms around Chara. She plants their lips together. The door to the bedroom slowly opens. Chara and Frisk push away from each other. Undyne and Sans enter.

"We've got a floor plan of the core and we already started to plan our route. What have you punks been doing?" asked Undyne

"Ehm, nothing" said Frisk

"Chara and Frisk just got engaged" said Asriel, joyfully

Chara sighs

"Goddammit" says Chara.


End file.
